<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Broken Souls by abrookes16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641746">Two Broken Souls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrookes16/pseuds/abrookes16'>abrookes16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Hogwarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrookes16/pseuds/abrookes16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina Grant is a transfer student from Ilvermorny, and is now going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her fourth year. She moved into her fathers Manor just outside of London after things went badly at her mothers house in America.<br/>I do not own the Harry Potter series, I just modified it a bit. I'm not the best writer. I've never written a story and published it for people to read before. I write for fun...I tried lol<br/>TW: Abuse, eating disorder, self harm, suggestive sexual actions, underage drinking and substance abuse, and harassment.<br/>This is not a finished story, and it's undergoing edits.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 1:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who's on our couch?"</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Davina's POV:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hear the high pitch screams of my little sister, my mother yelling, and my toddler brother crying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm down in the living room, my two bags of things I need for a few weeks sitting next to the fireplace, along with my sisters two bags. I give my brother a kiss on the cheek and I whisper a goodbye to him, and tell him I'd see him soon. I pick my crying sister from the floor, and lead her to the living room, with our mother following close behind, still yelling. I whisper quietly to my sister, so our mother doesn't hear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Leighla, I need you to pick up two bags as quickly as you can, and get in the fireplace." I say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nods, and does exactly that. I get in the fireplace quickly after her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"DAVINA GRANT, I SWEAR TO GOD! IF YOU LEAVE-" She continues to yell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Goodbye Mom." I say, tears building up in my eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"DAVINA!" She yells.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Grant Manor." I say as clear as day, but over mothers yelling, I could barely hear myself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then I wake up, but not in my bed in America. In Grant Manor, just outside of London...My fathers Manor. I check the clock on my nightstand, and it's just about three o'clock in the morning. I get out of bed, and to my bathroom to take a shower because there's no use in going back to sleep. My alarm was just going to go off in a few minutes anyway, and I'm wide awake now after reliving that memory...again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today is the day of the Quidditch World Cup, and I'm supposed to go with two of dad's friends. Apparently they have kids of their own around my age, and he thinks it's a good idea for me to meet someone before going to school. He says it's because I'll be going to that school four years later than when the rest of them showed up there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I blow dry my long, auburn hair, and put on my makeup. Just simple mascara, and a little concealer under my eyes to cover the evidence of recent insomnia. I walk into my closet, and pick out black leggings, and a simple, but cute light pink shirt. I put on my high-top converse, and grab a zip up grey sweatshirt to go over the shirt because it's early in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I made my way down to the dining room, where my dad was already sitting, eating his breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good morning sweetheart." He says, kissing my forehead. "You should eat something before we go. And if you want to check on Leighla, you can, but quietly. It's the first night she has slept peacefully."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Does Leighla need to stay here? Can't she come with us?" I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's selfish of me to ask because she was sleeping well, and I'm glad she is, but I don't want to leave her yet, even if I will be doing it soon to go to school. I know she can handle herself here, and there are a bunch of house elves, but I just want to be with her as much as I can before going to Hogwarts. She'd have to stay here, while I go to Hogwarts. I tell myself that It's only for a year, and she'll come with me next year, and that it could be worse. She could be home alone with mom like she had been for a couple years now. I tell myself that things are better here. For her and me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, I do too, but I could only find one ticket on short notice. I wasn't expecting you guys to come. If I'd have known, then I would've bought three tickets when I planned on going."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, I know. I just don't like leaving her by herself." I say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry I didn't do anything sooner. If I knew that was happening I would've taken you guys with me a long time ago. I wanted to really, but your mother-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know." I look down, and sit at the table. "And yes, I want to check on her before we leave. Say bye or something if she's up, which I doubt." I let out a little laugh to diffuse the growing tension.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright. Hurry up and eat though, we have to meet them soon." Dad says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay." I eat a bit of my eggs, and the large muffin that was on my plate. After I'm done eating, I go into Leighla's room and I see that she is sleeping. She knows we are leaving, but I write a note to her anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Leighla,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dad and I left for the Quidditch World Cup, we won't be back until late at night, you might be sleeping by then. I love you so much, and stay out of trouble today. If you need us back, send an owl, and we'll come home right away.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love Davina.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I set the note on her night stand, next to her glass of water. I kiss her on the forehead, and I see that the bruise on her chin is fading. I feel sick to my stomach looking at it so I quickly met my dad at the Floo Room. We step into the fire and he grabs a handful of floo powder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The burrow." He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The what? What's tha-" I was interrupted by my dad throwing the floo powder into the fireplace, and the swish of the transportation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We step out of a fireplace, and see a warm and cozy home. Our manor was very white and modern, this was more homey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Arthur! Damien and his daughter are here!" A woman yelled up the stairs. She quickly went over to us and introduced herself. "Hello, dear, I'm Molly Weasley." She says, welcoming me in a hug. It was a bit awkward, but I hugged her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi, I'm Davina, nice to meet you." I say, as normally as I can.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was then scared by twins, along with my father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fred, George how are you boys?" My dad asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Very well." One replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How is our favorite godfather?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm your only godfather." My dad laughs. "But, I'm doing good."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who is this?" They both say in unison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm Davina." I say, with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My daughter." My dad says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is little Davina?!" They say with excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They know me?" I ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, when you were very little they used to play with you and Ron. Speaking of, where is my other godson?" He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sleeping. Hermione just went up to go wake him and Harry up." Molly says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm pretty awkward when it comes to meeting new people. Or just talking to people in general. I didn't have many friends back at home. I started out with many, but in the end I only had one left. I haven't talked to her in a while actually. When she goes back to school she's not going to know where I am. I don't think it would take long for her to forget about it and move on though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two girls walk down the stairs and stop when they see me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh. Who's this?" The girl with red hair asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is Davina, Damien's daughter." Molly replies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I didn't know he had a daughter." The girl with red hair says, walking up to me. "I'm Ginny, nice to meet you." She sticks out her hand to shake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi." I say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm Hermione Granger." The other girl with brown hair says, introducing herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi, nice to meet you both." I say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few more minutes of anxiously talking to the twins, and Hermione, and Ginny, two boys walk down the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who's on our couch?" The boy with red hair says. Molly whacks him with a newspaper. "Ouch Mum!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't be rude, Ronald. This is Davina, Damien's daughter." Molly says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Damien has a daughter?" He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stand up from the couch and introduce myself. "Hi, I'm Davina." I say, awkwardly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." He says, sticking out his hand for me to shake. I shake it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." The other boy with dark hair says, sticking out his hand for me to shake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi. Nice to meet you both." I say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron's face looked a little brighter than moments before, and Harry's anxious face eased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright Kids, let's get going." A man with red hair says. I assume he's Mr. Weasley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Arthur!" My dad says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Damien!" He says. They give each other a hand shake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They leave the house, and everyone else follows behind them. I walk far behind my dad and Mr. Weasley with Hermione, and Ginny with Harry, and Ron walking a little bit ahead of us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ron, where are we actually going?" Harry asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dunno." Ron states. "Hey dad! Where are we going!?" Ron shouts up to his dad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Haven't the foggiest. Keep up." Arthur says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry, and Ron jog a little to be walking almost by side me, and the girls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Arthur! Damien! It's about time!" A man said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry Amos, some of us had a sleepy start." Arthur says, turning back to Ron who was yawning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I laugh a little to myself, and so does Ginny, and Hermione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is Amos Diggory everyone." Dad says. "He works at the Ministry with Arthur, and I."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then we see a tall, brown haired boy jump from the tree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cedric, how are you?" Dad asks, sticking out his hand to shake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm great Mr. Grant." Cedric says, taking his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Damien is fine, Cedric, really." Dad says, with a welcoming and warming smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cedric nods his head, and smiles. That's a cute smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We start walking again, but before the girls move, they give a quick glance and smirk at each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amos doesn't walk forward until he meets up with Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Merlin's beard. You must be Harry Potter." Amos says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, sir." Harry says, anxiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amos takes Harry's hand to shake it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Great, great pleasure." Amos praises.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pleasure to meet you too sir." Harry says, awkwardly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry might just be as awkward at meeting people as I am.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We walked up a large hill, and at the very top was an old, musty boot. I'm assuming it's a port key. We all gathered around the boot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Get yourself in a good position." My dad says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I lay down in front of the boot, stomach on the ground, and take a hold of the boot. Harry, and Cedric position themselves on each side of me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are we standing around a manky old boot?" Harry asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That isn't just any manky old boot. It's a port key." They twins answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Time to go!" Arthur says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's a port key?" Harry asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ready? After three. One." Amos says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looks around weirdly. He's not holding the port key.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Two."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's going to be left behind if he doesn't grab the portkey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Harry!" Arthur yells.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I grab Harry's wrists, and force him to hold onto the portkey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Three!" Amos says, and then we start spinning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As we spin faster, we become at a consistent speed, spinning in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let go kids!" Shouts Arthur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?!" Hermione shouts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let go!" Dad shouts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of us let go, screaming as we fall from the sky, landing harshly on the ground. All of us groan, as we laid on the ground, trying to catch our breath. I look up to the sky, and see Cedric, Dad, Arthur, and Amos float down from the sky. They looked kind of ridiculous pedaling their legs like they are on a bike, but at least they didn't get the wind knocked out of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cedric comes up to me, and holds out his hand to help me up. I take his hand, and he easily helps me up, making me jump off the strength of the pull. I accidently jumped into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, um...Sorry." I say awkwardly, while making some distance between us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, it's fine, sorry that was a little harsh." He says, looking down with that cute smile of his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's all good." I say. I try to hide the smile forming on my face, but I fail. A small smile forms on my face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm Cedric, by the way." He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Davina." I say, as my smile grows wider.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group starts walking, and Cedric walks besides me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, I'm guessing you're from America, judging by your accent."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I am."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So how do you know this lot?" Cedric asks, trying to make conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Damien is my dad." I state.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh really?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nod my head, and form my lips in a line. "Yeah I'm actually going to Hogwarts this year."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What year?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fourth."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm a sixth year student, with Fred and George. I believe Harry, and Ron are in your year."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh cool. How do you like Hogwarts? Like, is it a good school?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love Hogwarts, I wouldn't want to go to any other school. The professors are all really nice, apart from Snape, but as long as you're in his house or really good at potions, you should be fine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are the houses, and how do you know which house you belong in?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, there's Hufflepuff, which is my house. There's Gryffindor, that's the Weasley's house, along with Harry, and Hermione. Then there's Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Hufflepuffs are known to be kind, and loyal; Gryffindors to be brave, and chivalry; Ravenclaws to be intelligent, and wise; and Slytherin to be cunning, and ambitious. There's a sorting hat that talks to you and looks through your mind to tell you what house you belong in."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh. A little scary to know a hat can enter my mind, and see everything." I let out a nervous laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah." He chuckles. "What about your other school? What did they do?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I went to Ilvermorny, and they have four houses. Wampus, Thunderbird, Horned Serpent, and Pukwudgie. Wampus represents the body, and favors warriors. Thunderbird represents the soul and favors adventure. Horned Serpent represents the mind, and favors scholars. And the Pukwudgie represents the heart, and favors healers." I say. "To be sorted, we stand in a hallway, room thing, and there are four statues of the houses, and whichever one interacts with you is the house you are sorted in."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What house were you in?" Cedric asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wampus." I state.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My guess, based off of what you told me about your houses, you'd be sorted into Gryffindor or Slytherin."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Which one is better to be in?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Depends on the person you ask. Rich purebloods will most likely say Slytherin, but almost everyone else will say Gryffindor."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nod my head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cedric, our tent's this way." Amos says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have to go, I'll see you later though, yeah?" He smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah." I smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cedric follows Amos, while I follow the rest of the group to my dad and I's tent. It just so happens that the Weasley's tent is right next to ours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We split from the Weasley's and go into our own tent until it's time to get into the seats of the stadium.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2:</p><p>"Bringing boys home already Davina?"</p><hr/><p>Davina's POV:</p><p>We didn't need a tent, but we got one anyway just in case. Once we got settled in, Dad started to question me.</p><p>"How do you like the group so far?"</p><p>"They're nice." I simply state.</p><p>"I need more than just 'they're nice'. What do you think about the girls?"</p><p>"Hermione is really smart. I think she might be smarter than me, and that's saying something. And Ginny is definitely athletic. They're both boy obsessed though." I laugh.</p><p>Dad laughs. "And you're not?"</p><p>"No." I smile. "What makes you think I'm boy obsessed?" I laugh.</p><p>"So what about Cedric Diggory? What do you think of him?" He nudges me.</p><p>"He's friendly. He told me a little bit about Hogwarts, and he was interested in Ilvermorny." I said like it was no big deal.</p><p>"Oh so, he's just friendly...Nothing else."</p><p>"If I wanted to talk about boys, I'd go find Ginny and Hermione. No offense, but I'm not talking about boys to my dad."</p><p>"Why not?!"</p><p>"Because it's weird." I laugh.</p><p>"Fine, but remember what I told you a few years ago?"</p><p>I stay quiet, trying to remember. I don't, so I shake my head no.</p><p>"Never settle for someone, and never change yourself for anybody but yourself. Find somebody who will love you more than I do."</p><p>"One: That's probably impossible. It's going to be  hard to find somebody who loves me more than you do." I let out a breathless laugh. "And two: Don't get all sappy on me." </p><p>"I'm a sappy person." He says softly, as his eyes water.</p><p>"Daaaad!" I laugh. "You're not seriously going to cry, are you?"</p><p>"No." he mumbles, wiping his eyes. I laugh, and give him a hug. "I love you so much. Please don't forget it."</p><p>"I love you too." Now it was my turn to hold my tears back. </p><p>I wasn't used to this. This comfort, and love I get from my dad. I never talked to my mom ever, even when I was home from school. She always worked, and when she didn't she was on my sisters ass for doing something small and stupid. The only time I ever talk to her is when I'm trying to get my sister out of being screamed at before it gets physical. </p><p>"Hello? Damien?" Ron said, coming into the tent.</p><p>"What's up Ron?" Dad says, pulling away from the hug, but still holding me by his side.</p><p>"Harry, Hermione, and I were wondering if Davina wanted to go out, and looking around with us." Ron said.</p><p>"Is that okay?" I ask dad.</p><p>"Yeah, sure. If you want we can meet at the stadium when the quidditch game starts."</p><p>"Sounds good. Bye." I kiss my dad on the cheek, and I walk out of the tent with Ron.</p><p>Hermione and Harry were already standing outside of the tent, ready to go. We walk around and talk for a bit. We bought food, and some cool things to wear, and wave around for the game. </p><p>"Who are you rooting for Davina?" Ron asked.</p><p>"Bulgaria." I say. "The Irish are great, but Viktor Krum is an amazing seeker."</p><p>"Agreed." Ron and Harry say.</p><hr/><p>After a few hours, it's time to get to the stadium. We have walked up so many flights of stairs, and we are about half way up to the top.</p><p>"Blimey dad! How far up are we?" Ron says loudly.</p><p>Before Arthur could answer, we were interrupted.</p><p>"Well put it this way. If it rains, you'll be the first to know." A man with long platinum blonde hair says.</p><p>Then a boy who looks around my age, with short platinum blonde hair walks up next to the man. I assume the boy is the man's son, judging by the hair. The boy, and I make eye contact for a few seconds, before I break eye contact. He's so attractive, oh my god.</p><p>"Father and I are in the minister's box by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself!" The boy shouts to us.</p><p>"Don't boast Draco." His father scolds, as he hits his son in the stomach with his cane.</p><p>I flinch a little at the impact, and I think Harry noticed. He gave me a concerned look for a second before looking back at the two blondes.</p><p>"There you guys are! I've been looking for you." Dad says.</p><p>"Mr. Grant, what are you doing up there? Aren't you coming to the ministers box?" The man says.</p><p>"Mr. Malfoy, how good to see you. I was actually going to sit with this lot instead to have my daughter, Davina, meet some people before she attends school. I believe she's in the same year as your son." Dad says.</p><p>"Daughter?" Mr. Malfoy says, in a questioning manner.</p><p>Dad puts a hand on my shoulder, and introduces me. "Davina, this is Lucius Malfoy, and his son Draco. I work with Mr. Malfoy in the Ministry."</p><p>I nod my head. I don't really like this family. They seem cocky, and arrogant.</p><p>"Pleasure to meet you Davina." Mr. Malfoy says in a fake monotone voice.</p><p>"You as well." I say, putting a small smile on my face.</p><p>"Perhaps you and your daughter could come by the ministers box later. Davina and Draco could get to know each other. I'm sure Cornelius won't mind another person, especially if it's your lovely daughter." Mr. Malfoy says in the same fake monotone voice.</p><p>"Of course. That would be great." Dad says. I could tell he really didn't want to, but I don't think Mr. Malfoy caught on.</p><p>I take a quick glance at Draco to see that he's already looking at me. He has a smirk on his face. I can tell that this family is important, so I try my very best to not roll my eyes as I look away from him. Our whole group starts to walk away, but Mr. Malfoy's cane met with Harry's hand on the railing.</p><p>"Oh and Mr. Potter. Do enjoy yourself...while you can." Mr. Malfoy says cunningly.</p><p>What the hell is wrong with these people?! Arrogant, creepy, and, I don't doubt, rich and powerful. I don't really want to associate myself with these people, and I'm sure my dad would have it the same way, but he always said if you play nice with everyone, you will, most of the time, get your way in life.</p><p>Mr. Malfoy removes the cane, and walks away. My dad takes Harry, and I's shoulders and leads us back to the path to our seats. Once we get there, dad pulls me away from everyone, and talks to me about the Malfoys.</p><p>"Davina, I work with the Malfoys, and I'm just as respectable as they are, and that means you are too. As respectable families, we have to associate and play nice with each other. The Malfoys are not the people I want to associate myself, and this family with, but I have to for work purposes. Unfortunately, we should go down to the ministers box later, and meet everybody there. I don't know the Malfoys personally, so I don't judge too much. Remember what I said about playing nice with everyone?"</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>"Please play nice. I saw your attitude towards Draco, even if you didn't say anything."</p><p>"He's a spoiled, cocky prat. I don’t need to know him to know that." I say plainly.</p><p>"You don't have to be friends, just be nice." He says.</p><p>I huffed slightly. "Fine." I say.</p><p>We watched the quidditch game, and cheered on for our favorite out of the two teams, until it was about half way through the game. I said my goodbyes to the Weasley's plus Harry, and  Hermione, and dad and I went to the ministers box.</p><p>We arrived and we were greeted by a few people including the Malfoy's. There were 'hello's, and 'nice to meet you's, and I tried to not be so awkward when meeting people. </p><p>After I met all the important adult figures, dad and I watched the game in silence, with the rest of the ministers box chatting away quietly. It was very awkward, and not fun. I liked it better with the Weasley's. Even though I hate lying to my dad, I used the excuse of the bathroom to leave the ministers box for a few minutes and catch my breath. Quiet places with a large number of people, especially important people, make me feel really anxious.</p><p>I walk slowly in the empty walkways of the stadium. I had no idea where the bathroom was, so I just wandered around a bit.</p><p>"Do you even know where you're going?" Someone asks me.</p><p>I turn around and see the blonde boy. "I don't need to know. I just didn't want to be in there."</p><p>"Why not? It's the ministers box. The best seats are in there." He leans against the railing.</p><p>"It's not fun when everybody's quiet. Honestly I would much rather be in the seat I was in before."</p><p>He chuckles. "You'd rather be up there," He says pointing to the sky. "with those poor blood traitors, then be in there," He says, pointing to the minister's box. "with high class purebloods."</p><p>"Yeah. At least they know what fun is." I say.</p><p>He gives  a 'you got a point' look at me. He then moves a bit closer to me, so we are not a few feet away from each other. "If you're Mr. Grant's daughter, why am I just meeting you now, and why do you have an American accent?"</p><p>"I think you just answered your first question with your second. You're meeting me now because I lived in America."</p><p>"Why though? If you're his daughter why were you in America?"</p><p>"Why all the questions?"</p><p>"Why are you avoiding them?"</p><p>I let out a little breathless laugh. "I think you might be more paranoid than me."</p><p>"I'm not paranoid!" He says defensively.</p><p>"You seem like it." I laugh a little.</p><p>"I'm just trying to get to know the new girl." He says coolly.</p><p>"Right. Usually when someone is trying to get to know another person they ask questions like 'What's your favorite color?'"</p><p>He pauses and then proceeds to talk. "What's your favorite color?"</p><p>I scoff. "Charming."</p><p>"Charming is my middle name." He praises himself.</p><p>I nod, and form my lips into a line. Then I started walking back to the ministers box, I didn’t feel like talking to him anymore.</p><p>"You never answered." Draco shouts from behind me.</p><p>I turn back around. "An emerald green. It's my birthstone." I state. I turn back around and to the ministers box, and Draco comes in a few minutes after I do.</p><hr/><p>The game is over and while walking back to the tent I run into Cedric. He and I talk, and Dad invites Amos and Cedric back to our tent to celebrate the Irish's win. We were in the tent for only a few minutes before we heard screaming. Dad checked outside and said we needed to leave.</p><p>"Davina! I have to go help take care of this with Amos, and Arthur. Cedric is going to take you back to the manor. I will meet you there." Dad says.</p><p>"Wait what's happening?!"</p><p>"Death eaters are here, and they are taking muggleborns-" Before my dad could finish, the tents around us started lighting on fire, and we heard chanting in the distance.</p><p>"Cedric go now!" Dad shouts to Cedric.</p><p>Cedric takes my hand, and apparited away, and I'm now standing in the entrance of Grant Manor. </p><p>"No we have to go back!" I shout.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but I can't bring you back." Cedric says softly, touching the side of my arm.</p><p>"No! Bring me back! I can't just leave my dad there!" I shout even louder.</p><p>"He'll be fine. There's a bunch of ministry officials, and aurors there, I doubt anything bad will happen." He reassures me.</p><p>I don't say anything, but I calm down just a bit. He did have a point.</p><p>"Come on. Let's go inside." He says, turning me around by my shoulders, and pushing me to the double door entrance of the mansion. He opens the door, and gently waddles me inside.</p><p>I laugh slightly, and when I get into the house I see Leighla running down the stairs, full speed until she looks up and sees Cedric.</p><p>"Bringing boys home already Davina? Where's dad?" Leighla asked.</p><p>I let out a breathless laugh. "Dad will be back soon, and you should be in bed, it's late."</p><p>"I wanted to wait for you to come home." She comes up to me, and hugs me. "So are you going to introduce me to your friend?"</p><p>"Leighla this is Cedric, Cedric this is Leighla, my younger sister." I say.</p><p>Cedric moves next to me, instead of behind me, and shakes Leighla's hand. "Nice to meet you." He smiles.</p><p>"Nice to meet you as well." She says, sweetly.</p><p>"Alright. Time to go to bed." I say, very motherly like.</p><p>"Are you going to bed?" She asks.</p><p>"Yes in a few minutes."</p><p>"Okay then. I'll see you in the morning." She gives me one last hug.</p><p>"I'll see you in the morning." I say, before kissing her on the top of her head.</p><p>She runs up the stairs, and I lead Cedric to the large living room to sit and talk while waiting for our dads. </p><p>"Your sister seems nice." Cedric says, breaking the silence.</p><p>"She's quiet and sweet at first, but once she gets comfortable, she can be a troublemaker." I smile.</p><p>"Is that what you're like?" </p><p>"I wouldn't say I'm a troublemaker,  but a trouble stopper…If that makes sense." I laugh.</p><p>"A trouble stopper?" He laughs.</p><p>"My sister is the one to make trouble, and I'm the one who will get into trouble with her, to get her out of it...even if I don't make it out with her."</p><p>"So you're a protector." He states.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess I am." I smile, slightly to myself.</p><p>Cedric and I talk a lot more waiting for our dads to show up, but they don't. We got to know each other so much in the past hour or two of waiting. Cedric and I were sitting on the same couch, and we both became very tired, after a long while of waiting. We both dozed off, with both of our eyes shut. I got comfortable on one side of the couch, and Cedric with the other side, and we both fell asleep there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 3:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better think again, this is my territory that you’re entering,”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Davina's POV:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning I wake up on the couch, under a blanket, and Cedric on the other side of the couch under another blanket. Not too long after I wake up Cedric does too. We say good morning, and talk for a few minutes before he disapparates away, back to his house. I check my dad's room, and I see him there, sleeping in his bed. I close the door quietly and let out a breath of relief before I go back to my room, and change into pajamas, and fall back asleep. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>A few days passed, and I've managed to get a few letters from the people I met, like Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Cedric. I was happy that I was likeable enough to get letters from people I had just met. It was time to go to Hogwarts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I had my suitcases packed, and I had them all in the foyer near the main doors. I walked down the stairs with Leighla next to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before we parted I gave her a long hug. "I'm going to miss you," I say. "Promise me you will write once a week"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I promise if you write back," Leighla mumbles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course. I'll see you for Christmas okay," I smile at her, trying to show her that it's okay, and I'll see her soon, even if it seems far away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bye Davina," Leighla says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bye, I love you," I say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too," She responds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then dad takes a hold of my hand and onto my suitcases, and apparates us to a train station. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We both see the Weasley's plus Harry standing around platforms 9 and 10.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Damien and Davina should be here any min-Ah, there they are!" Arthur says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry we are late," dad says. "The girls had a long goodbye."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's alright, not to worry," Molly says. "The train doesn't leave for another fifteen minutes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fred, George, do you want to do the honor of showing Davina how to board the train?" Dad asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It would be our pleasure," the twins smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cool, so how do I get on?" I ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred and George walk closer to me with their cart full of stuff they're bringing to Hogwarts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Take a seat, Davina," Fred says, patting a spot on his cart I could sit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I look at him questionably, but I go with it. "Okay..." I say a bit skeptically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"George you have her things on your trolley ready?" Fred asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All set," George responds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hold on tight, Davina," the twins say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? Why?" A wave of nervousness overcomes me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred starts running towards the wall between platforms 9 and 10.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fred!" I shut right before we were supposed to hit the wall. I was grabbing onto something so tight, and had my eyes glued shut, waiting for the impact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is this death?" I ask, with my eyes till shut. "Am I dead?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred and George laugh hysterically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop being so dramatic and open your eyes," George says, still laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We were now in a new train station, and a train that was labeled "Hogwarts Express" was right in front of us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can stop death gripping arm now Davina," Fred says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I realized I was still holding onto the thing I grabbed, when waiting for the crash. Apparently it was Fred's arm. "Oh sorry," I say, letting go of his arm quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred just chuckles at my reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A second later, Ron and Harry are through the barrier, and then Arthur, Molly, and dad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I jumped off of Fred's cart full of luggage and I went to hug my dad goodbye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bye dad, I love you," I say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dad kisses the top of my head and says, "Goodbye Melon. I don't think you'll want to come home for Christmas break, so Leighla and I will visit you at Hogwarts."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No I'm sure I'll want to come back," I say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let me correct myself," dad starts. "I want you to enjoy your time at Hogwarts, so I want you to stay there, and Leighla and I can visit. We could all do something together then."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine, as long as I get to see you and Leighla."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will see you before you know it," dad says, letting go of me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll see you soon, please write to me," I say, as I'm walking away with my luggage, even though George offered to carry it with his things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, and so will Leighla."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I give him one last smile, before boarding the train with the Weasley's and Harry. I go into the compartment with Harry and Ron that Hermione was also sitting in already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We all talked for a bit, and the concept of Harry's godfather came up, and everyone got quiet and awkward after that, so I assumed it was more of a private matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, I'm going to get something off the candy cart do you guys want anything?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Candy cart?" Ron questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think she means the trolley with the sweets on it," Hermione says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, that," I say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm all good," Harry says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me too," Hermione says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Could you get me a chocolate frog please, I'll pay you back," Ron says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No need, I got it," I say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure?" Ron says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ron it's just a chocolate frog," I say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But still," he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going now, and I'm not taking your money," I say, walking out of the compartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I slowly walked down the aisle of the train looking for the candy cart that I really didn't want to go to, but I know when to take a hint. I didn't take it personally because they had just met me, and obviously that was a secretive and/or touchy subject.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As I'm walking through the train, I notice a very blonde boy in a compartment, but I keep my gaze straight, and don't give him anymore attention. He's arrogant enough as he is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, I hear a compartment door slide open, and someone walking down the aisle a few feet behind me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I find the candy cart, and there's a bunch of candy I have never heard of on there. My mother never allowed anything magical in her house because my stepfather is a muggle, and still has no idea who my mom is, and who, his little son, Elijah is to become. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anything from the trolley dear?" The old woman asks me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um, yeah. A chocolate frog and...that, please," I say pointing to one of the wands that look like twizzlers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A liquorice wand?" a voice all too familiar says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here you are dear," the woman says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you," I say to the woman, then turn around to see the blonde.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't know what a liquorice wand is?" He asked, almost appalled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I've never seen half of those candies in my life," I say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You mean sweets," he says, obviously trying to get a run out of me. I keep my glare on him, as he continues. "Pretty sad if you ask me. If I've never tried any of these, I'd probably buy the whole trolley."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And that's the difference between you and me, now if you'll excuse me I have a friend waiting for this," I say, holding up the chocolate frog.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just so you know, your so called 'friends' will probably ditch you the moment you're sorted into anything else but Gryffindor, especially if you get sorted a Slytherin, and if that does happen, there will be seat open with me and my friends," he says stepping in front of me, so I can't go further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And what makes you think I want to be your friend?" I ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You may not want to, but it's in your best interest."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't make friends based on my best interests. I've been there, and it wasn't the prettiest of friendships, so if all of your so called 'friends' are only there for their best interests, prepare yourself for when you're not their best interest," I say pushing past him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll change your mind eventually, and I don't usually give out second chances, but I guess for you I'll make an exception."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How lucky of me," I say sarcastically, walking away from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He goes back to his compartment and I go back to mine, and they're now talking as we had been before the subject of his godfather was brought up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I toss Ron the chocolate frog, and he mumbles a thanks. I took a small bit out of the liquorice wand, and I realized it was the exact same thing as a twizzler, except it’s shaped like a wand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey what took you so long?” Ron asked with his mouth full of chocolate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a run in with the arrogant blondie, I forgot his name,” I say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco Malfoy,” Harry says in disgusts. “What did he say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just stupid stuff, don’t worry about it,” I answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If he does ever give you a hard time though, just let us know…” Ron said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” I smile at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We enjoyed the rest of the train ride, and everyone had to get changed into their school uniforms. I decided to get changed into it too, but without the robe. I don’t have a house yet, so I would look like a first year, and I don’t want to wear what I have on right now because I’d stand out too much. I want to blend in as much as I can, but not with the first years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I walked to the bathrooms to change, and on my way out I ran into a tall figure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry,” I say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Davina,” Cedric says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” I smile awkwardly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, are you excited to be sorted?” Cedric asks me, as we step out of the train together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kind of nervous, not going to lie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was too, but I’m sure everything will be fine. I hope you’re sorted into Hufflepuff,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Why is that?” I ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my house obviously and we could see each other more often. But if you don’t, it’s fine too. That house will be lucky to have a great addition like you.” He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I let out a breathless laugh, “Thanks.” I say. “And even if we aren’t in the same house, we can still figure out a way to hang out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We chatted for a little longer, then we were forced to separate as I was told to wait outside of the great hall while the first years got sorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I heard waves of laughter, claps, and cheers as each student got sorted, then I heard everybody go silent as Dumbledore, the headmaster, started to introduce me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There will be a new student joining us,” Dumbledore starts, but is interrupted by mumbles of the other students. “She transferred from Ilvermorny, and will be joining the fourth year studies. Please welcome…” Just then the doors to the great hall open, revealing myself. “Davina Grant!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I walked down the middle aisle as confidently as I could, even though I was still nervous. I take my first glance at the table with the yellow badges that were hufflepuffs. I see Cedric smiling at me, and I smile back nervously. I then took a glance at the gryffindor table and Ron, Harry, Hermione, and the twins were cheering me on and clapping loudly, that made me laugh a little, and made me less nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sat on the stool, and Dumbledore put the old hat with the face on my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting...intelligent like a ravenclaw, but it’s not the right house for you...Kind and loyal but only to those who you believe deserve it...not Hufflepuff,” the hat started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At these words I felt my heart drop a little bit. That’s one of the two houses I have friends in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very brave, and I see a lot of sacrifice in your past...You were known as a warrior in your previous school, is that correct?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was only based on the house I was in…” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But none-the-less true as far as I see it...You’re cunning and resourceful. Though I do believe Gryffindor would be the most suitable choice, you are going to be needed in SLYTHERIN!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT?! NO! The stupid hat just said that Gryffindor would be the most suitable choice, so why the fuck not?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I keep my face clear of a reaction, and make my way to the Slytherin table where, sure enough, there was an open seat with Malfoy, and his friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of proving him right, but I didn’t want to sit at the end of the table with all the new first years like a loner, so I decided to sit with him and his friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well well, is someone taking the second chance on my offer?” Malfoy asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who said I was here for you?” I said coolly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better think again, this is my territory that you’re entering,” He snarls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For now, but how long until I take your territory?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like to see you try, new girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco don’t be such an arse,” A girl with dirty blonde hair says to Malfoy, “I’m Daphne Greengrass, nice to meet you,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Davina Grant, nice to meet you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Blaise Zabini, and this is Theo Nott,” says a boy with dark skin, and big brown eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you,” I say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re American. What brings you over here?” Blaise asks casually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I just moved in with my dad over the summer,” I said, not giving him much detail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad?” Blaise asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your dad is Damien Grant?!” Daphne said shocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah…” I say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo almost spits out the water he was drinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bloody hell, I didn’t know he had a daughter,” Blaise said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has two actually, me and my little sister,” I say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t blame everyone for not knowing who Leighla and I were because we weren’t really allowed to be a big part of dad’s life until this summer. We’d spend about a week or two at dad’s every year, but that was it. I don’t understand why I feel so upset nobody knows he had daughters though. It’s like we never existed to him apart from those two weeks. But I know he probably has a good explanation for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a little sister?!” Daphne exclaims.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has two daughters!” Theo restates my sentence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me and my sister Leighla, she’ll be coming to Hogwarts next year…” I say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why weren’t you here before and why now?” Blaise asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, some stuff came up, and I’m now staying with my dad…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you weren’t before?” Theo asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course she wasn’t Theo, that’s why she hasn’t been going to school here. I swear you are such a dumbass,” Daphne says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo glares at Daphne before looking back at me, “What I mean to ask is, who were you living with before?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I take a deep breath and pause before I answer. “My mother,” I state blandly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I see all of them open their mouths, but before they could speak Malfoy interrupts. “What are you doing? Interviewing her for the daily prophet? She’s not that special,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Half of me wanted to bicker back with him, and the other half of me wanted me to thank him. So to compromise, I chose to stay quiet and ignore him. He got the people around me to stop questioning me, and they started to actually have a conversation with me not a questionnaire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later that evening Daphne locked arms with me, and showed me to the Slytherin common room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was beautiful in a dark way, it reminded me of my room at my mothers house, though I don’t know if I want to be reminded of that. The fire was lit, and everything was black and emerald green with the occasional silver accent objects around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphne took me up to my dorm, shouting a goodbye and goodnight from the both of us to the boys, and left shortly after telling me how to get to her dorm that she shared with Pansy Parkinson, and Millicent Bulstrode.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently being the daughter of Damien Grant and the new girl has it’s perks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I never really questioned what my dad did for work, I know he works for the ministry, and he never liked to brag or discuss work with us. He always got us very nice gifts for birthdays and Christmases. Sometimes he’d just get us random things that made him think of us. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I walked around my room unpacking a few things. I had put all my clothes away and I hung up a white board and made a note saying: </span>
  <span>write to dad and Leighla.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As I looked in my other suitcase, I found a battery powered clock. There were no outlets at Hogwarts, and muggle technology can’t work without electricity. I put it on my nightstand and noticed the time. 8:27. I wasn’t ready to go to bed just yet, so I looked back in my suitcase and found a book. A book my dad had gifted to me. It was about a human that had fallen in love with a vampire. Obviously it was a muggle book because they got all the facts wrong, and it was a figure of the author's imagination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, I cracked open the book, and I read until I felt my eyelids get heavier and heavier. And then I entered the thing I dread the most.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My subconscious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My nightmares that I cannot control what happens.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you can show us the last curse.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Davina’s POV:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m back at my mothers house, standing in my room. I heard my stomach growl, and I tried to push it away. After a minute it started to hurt, so I caved and went downstairs for food. I went down the stairs quietly, and walked over to the fridge. I immediately lost my appetite, so I decided to get water to drink instead. When I went to turn around I saw my little brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey little man, I missed you,” I say, kneeling to the ground to hug him, and kiss his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you Davina, please come home. I need you here,” Elijah whispers in my ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My heart broke, and then at the sound of my stepfather made my heart drop to my stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s my hug and kiss?” He asks, with his arms wide open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I take Elijah's arm and I put him behind me. He looked like he had just drank a whole bottle of whiskey. His eyes were bloodshot, and he was stumbling as he walked up to us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a big man, tall and muscular, but not in the way you’d want it. He made his way over to me, and engulfed me in an uncomfortable hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands went down to my lower back, and then he started caressing my sides. I tried to get out of his grasps, but that just led him to hold me tighter. Then he started to take in deep breathes by his nose near my hair and neck like he was trying to smell my hair and perfume. Then I felt his lips against my collar bone, and with this I tried to push him off of me aggressively, but it did nothing to help. His hands dug into my hip, leaving nail marks, and he forced my upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elijah was yelling at us where we were going, and I told him to go in the playroom, and find a specific toy I knew was at our grandparents house. He did, and I was being carried up the stairs aggressively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slammed me against the wall, my head knocking back into a mirror at the top of the stairs. The mirror broke and I felt the glass cut into my skin. I let out a yelp from the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started to grab for my hands, and he unfortunately got them. He held my two small hands with his one big hand, while his other hand started to go up my legs and almost to my pelvis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I started to yell and scream at him to get off of me. That only aroused him more. I felt a big bulge near my hips. Before I knew it he was ripping my clothes off, and he started to pound into me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I woke up screaming and tears falling down my face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I started to feel around me. I was wearing clothes, my hair was in a loose ponytail, and there were blankets half covering me. I looked around the room I was in and I was in my dorm room. I saw the non-lit fireplace, my desk, then I looked at my door, and I saw a tall figure standing there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because I had just woken up from a nightmare I was already freaked out, having someone stand in moy door frame didn’t help. I jumped up a jet of blue light released from my body, and the body ducked under it, and went more into my room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The figure lit the fire, and my room was a bit lighter. I saw that the figure was Draco Malfoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you doing in my room?” I said, after I found my voice that just disappeared momentarily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your room is next to mine, all single dorms are in the same area. I heard screaming come from here, and so I went to see what was causing it, so maybe one of us could get some sleep,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m awake, and not screaming,” I said shortly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were screaming, and saying things in your sleep, may I add.” he stated almost in a threatening voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long were you there?” I asked, trying to hide the worry in my voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long enough to know the gist of what was happening,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what do you think happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scared of someone named Mason?” He asks, walking closer to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My breathing stops for a second, and you could tell because the room was so quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that reaction as yes, yes you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not afraid of anything,” I fire back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That nightmare said otherwise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stayed quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Mason?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A person I unfortunately know,” I say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not much detail,” he says, walking closer and closer to my bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like giving detail to people I’m not close with,” I say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s now at the edge of my bed looking down at me. “I don’t either,” he simply states.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why are you on my ass about my life story if you’re not going to share your own?” I ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have anything to share, and you obviously do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both know that’s a lie. I saw the way you looked at your father after he hit you with the cane at the world cup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” he says coldly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else did you get when you got home? A black eye? Cuts on your face?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said, shut up,” he says a bit louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you can stick your nose in my business but once I try to do the same you can’t say anything but ‘shut up’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father is something we don’t talk about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And my past is something we don’t talk about.” I fire back at him. “And since you were complaining about not getting any sleep, you can go now and get some before we have class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally gives up, and walks out of my room. I flop on my bed and check my clock that was dimly lit up by my night stand. 4:53.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can’t go back to bed now, so I get up and take a shower. I washed my hair, and body. Today I felt like I needed to wash my body multiple times to get the feeling of my dream off of me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked in my bathroom cabinet to look for a medication I have to help with anxiety, but it’s not there. I quickly get dressed and start searching around my room for it. It’s not there, I must’ve left it at home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I need to write to Leighla to see if she can have it owled to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sat in front of the fireplace for a bit since breakfast doesn’t start until seven. I continued to think to myself about the dream I had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I left Elijah there all by himself with those horrible people. He’s going to be developing magic soon, and Mason doesn’t even know what he got himself into. I decided that I was going to look into adoption. I know I’m not old enough, but my dad is, and he could possibly help. And if he can’t adopt Elijah, then I have to wait until I’m old enough. I’ll go back if I need to. Leighla will stay with Dad, and I’ll go back to hell to take Elijah to peace with me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wonder if floo powder works in the fireplace that I have because if so, I can travel back to America in a second and check up on Elijah. I also want to visit my family. And when I say family, I mean my aunt and grandmother, not my mother or Mason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I went to my desk and turned on my battery powered lamp, and started writing my letter to Leighla.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Leighla,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How have you been doing so far at dads? I’m doing fine here so far, but I really miss you. Can you see if my orange pill bottle is at dads because I can’t seem to find it, and if it is can you send an owl back with it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you and Dad, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Davina</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I let the letter dry a bit before I folded it into an envelope. I quietly left my room, and started walking to the Owlry. On the way there I noticed a certain Hufflepuff prefect looking patrolling the halls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled to myself, as I hid around the corner. I wait for footsteps to approach, but before I can jump out, Cedric comes around the corner scaring me instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you know I was here?” I ask, laughing after catching my breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw your hair when you ran around the corner. That shade of red could only belong to you,” Cedric says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smile uncontrollably. “Well, I will make sure to be more careful next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And since I caught you, as a prefect, I am going to have to give you a detention,” Cedric teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I let out a sarcastic gasp. “I think it’s only fair that I get a warning, considering this is my first time out, and I was unaware of the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hums, pretending to think for a little bit. “I suppose, but I am supposed to escort you back o your common room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think instead of escorting me to the slytherin common room, you can escort me to the owlery,” I smile widely, showing a pleading look to let me go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will go to the Slytherin common room,” he says wrapping an arm around my shoulders walking in the opposite direction of the Slytherin common room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ced, the Slytherin common room is the other way,” I say, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we are taking the long way around the Owlery,” he smirks down at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled up at him, and he led us to the Owlery. We climbed up the hundred spiral stone stairs to the top of the Owlery where my owl had gotten comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leighla and I shared an owl, and named her River. She was a grey screech owl with ocean blue eyes. Almost like a sapphire. I handed the letter that I had written and said to bring it to Leighla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, since we took the long way to the Slytherin common room, looks like we don’t have time to make it back there without missing the start of breakfast,” Cedric says looking at his wrist like he had a watch on, but he did not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I let out a quiet laugh at this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So let’s head to breakfast,” he continued, as he ushered us out of the Owlery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We walked to the great hall, with a few other early birds, and the prefects that had to patrol the halls early this morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We got a few looks from people, and Cedric gestures that I sit with him for breakfast, but Hermione comes from behind me and locks her arms with mine, dragging me to the Gryffindor table for breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re not mad at me?” I question Hermione once we sit down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you think that I’m mad?” She asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I got sorted into Slytherin…” I say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Davina, I knew you before you got sorted, and as the hat said Gryffindor suits you best, but apparently you have destiny for Slytherin. I’m not going to lie to you, I am worried about this destiny that Slytherin has. Nothing good comes out of the house of Slytherin, but I know you enough to know that you wouldn’t do anything to betray my trust…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t do anything without purpose, Hermione. If I end up doing something questionable, trust me and my process. I’m an overthinker and I wouldn’t betray my friends that easily. I like to be a double agent for the better,” I explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that...but you might want to explain to the boys a little bit. I know Harry doesn’t mind that much but he has suspicions, and Ron is a bit more upset than Harry,” Hermione says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s what he said…'' I mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said what?” Hermione looks at me quizzically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Malfoy just said that you guys wouldn’t be my friends if I was sorted into anything but Gryffindor, especially if I was sorted into Slytherin,” I come clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione scoffs. “He’s just still upset Harry rejected being Malfoy’s friend in first year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t hold back a quick laugh. “I would love to see that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was quite funny,” Hermione says, taking a bite of food. “Oh! In case you didn’t know, we are having another feasts later today to announce something. I heard we are getting a few guests for this feast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t think my stomach can fit another feast,” I breathlessly let out a chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure Ron can,” she laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't doubt it,” I laugh along with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione and I went to the library before our first DADA class with a professor that my father had known him pretty well. Apparently he was the only one who knew of Leighla’s existence. I don’t think they have talked since we left for America because apparently Moody was very paranoid afterwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We walked into class, and had us separated by house. The Slytherins on the left, and the Gryffindors on the right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes past and Blaise comes in and sits next to me at my desk near the middle of the room. Draco and one of his bodyguards sit at the table behind us. Ron and Harry sit at the desk next to mine, on my side of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think we’ll do today?” Blaise whispers to me, as we see Moody emerge from the back room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no clue. I barely know him,” I reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three sir,” Hermione says skeptically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And they are so named?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because they are unforgivable,” Hermione continues. “Any use of them-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will give you a one-way ticket to Azkaban,” Moody finishes her sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole class is silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who can give me one of the three?” Moody asks us all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weasley!” He shouts, making Ron jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron looked terrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stand!” Moody says sternly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron obeys, but slowly and carefully as to not make any sudden moves like a ferocious dog was about to attack him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, go on,” Moody says impatiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, the I-Imperius curse,” Ron stutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, good,” Moody says limping over to his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made a bug bigger, and then did the imperius curse on the bug, making it fly everywhere. Kids were laughing, and I even let out a giggle when it landed on Malfoy’s face and he was screaming like a little girl to get it off. Then things took a turn when he threatened to drown the bug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another one,” Moody demands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands slowly started going up. I knew them. I was all too familiar with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Longbottom, isn’t it?” Moody questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy nods and he tells moody about the cruciatus curse. He then performed the spell on the bug, Neville looking like he was going to be sick at any moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My protective instincts kicked in and I spoke up, “Stop! It’s obviously bothering him, and you don’t care enough to stop?!” I said, speaking loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stops torturing the bug, and brings Neville to my desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who might you be?” He asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Davina,” I say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at me quizzically. “Grant,” he repeats. He looks confused and then pushes it away. “Perhaps you can show us the last curse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t want to go to Azkaban,” I sassed back. He was psychotic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you need a little motivation...Since you care so much of others, you can either refuse and I use one of the three unforgivable curses on Longbottom here, or you use the killing curse on the bug and Neville can go back to his seat untouched.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stared into his one good eye, and I kept a stone cold face, masking any emotion that might get through to him. I didn’t contemplate for a second. Neville didn’t deserve that, and he was a teacher! He’s not even supposed to be showing us these!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let him go to his seat first,” I held my gaze on him. Stone cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He maintains eye contact with me battling to see who would give in first. He did as he pushed Neville back to his seat. Neville stumbled looking at me gratefully, and then Moody limped closer to my desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on, I can still get Longbottom from there if you fail to serve,” he growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bug sitting still on the table, right in front of me. I got out my wand, and I pointed in on the bug, then looking up at Moody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Avada Kedavra,” I say, without a stutter, but with a dry throat. My eyes never left Moody’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I didn’t think you’d do it,” he said. “Grant...How would your father react? I mean, I’m sure you know the stories of his work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he would understand given the circumstances. But I wonder what he would think when he hears about a Hogwarts teacher black mailing students into using unforgivable curses in a classroom. Last time I checked this was Defense Against the Dark Arts class not Dark Arts. So maybe it would be better if you taught us how to defend ourselves from these curses. Wouldn’t you agree?” I said slyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The class was silent, I knew all eyes were on me. There were a few gaping mouths, especially Ron and Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you were sorted into Gryffindor like Damien.” He growls, getting closer to me, but I show him no fear. I will take him down if I have to. He will not try anything on me and get away with it. I’ve been through way too much to go through this shit again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since Ms. Grant has an excellent idea of teaching you intelligent students to defend themselves against the curses, I will be sure to prepare for that,” Moody says, limping away from my desk. “Class dismissed!” He shouts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the students got up as quickly as they could, but I took a normal amount of time getting up and out of there to show that I didn’t fear him, but I did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt my anxiety spike, and I rushed to the bathroom to calm myself down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was about to be stopped by Ron, Harry, and Hermione, but I pushed past them and went right into the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I got in there, and I went to the nearest sink, and I started shaking my arms violently, to feel something other than the panic attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears threatened to roll down my face, and a few fell, but they were small. I heard the bathroom door open, and there stood Hermione with Ron and Harry standing behind Hermione, just outside of the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione sees my state, and she runs up to me, and hugs me tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because of this action I burst out crying in her arms, and I fell to the ground shaking. By hearing this, Ron and Harry come into the bathroom, and looked terrified at my state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I started mumbling because of how terrified I was of not only myself, but the teacher that left me little to no choice but to do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m no better than her…I’m no better than her…” I sob. “My dad’s going to hate me, Leighla’s going to hate me....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not going to hate you, you saved a student from being under an unforgivable curse,” Hermione shushed me, stroking the back of my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still did it though, I used it instead of him. I’m not better,” I sob harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was either you did it to a bug, or he did it to Neville. You made the right call. You saved Neville by taking the life of a bug.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it was the way I did it, Hermione.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be okay, Davina,” Ron said, trying to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I would’ve done the same thing,” Harry said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I start to calm down a bit, but I feel too weak to stand up or to talk. I just wanted to lay on the bathroom floor for the rest of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had worn myself down enough to be laying on the ground with my eyes closed. I heard the bathroom door open and close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I open my eyes and see that Ron and Harry were sitting beside me, while Hermione was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t expect her to stay, nobody really does...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Davina’s POV:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ve been laying on the floor for some time now. Ron and Harry had scooted closer to me, and Harry was rubbing my arm, trying to comfort me. I heard the bathroom door open again, but I didn’t care enough to open my eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t get her off the floor…” Ron said softly and quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause, but I heard footsteps closer to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Davina?” said a familiar Hufflepuff’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I opened my red puffy eyes, and he was sitting on the ground in front of me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should get off the floor…” he said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I remained silent, but I swallowed the choking feeling that was coming back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to go to class, I can bring you back to your dorm,” Cedric said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The floor is comfortable and safe. I don’t want to move,” I said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you don’t have to,” Cedric said in the same soft and quiet voice. He turned away from me, and looked to Ron, Harry, and Hermione. “You guys can go to class, I’ll stay with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all nodded, and gave me a look of pity when they left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stayed on the ground, not caring enough to change my facial features. We stayed on the floor for a little bit, with Cedric trying to get me off of the floor every once in a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he starts looking sad because I won’t get up, I decided to sit up, but still be on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry…” I said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you sorry?” he cooed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m being difficult,” I said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not being difficult. You’re allowed to be upset, Davina, but don’t be so hard on yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I did it so easily. I didn’t even debate it, I just did it… I’m a bad person...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a bad person, in fact you’re a better person than every single person in that room. Nobody said anything, but you did, and instead of having a student tortured, you chose to save them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I need that little voice in the back of my head to go away. I didn’t think that way of myself, but I decided not to fight against it anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?” I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I got in here at around 10 and we’ve been sitting in here for about an hour or two, so I believe that it’s about time for lunch,” Cedric says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we go to my dorm?” I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, let’s go,” he said, helping me up from my spot on the floor. But before we walk out of the bathroom, he engulfs me in a big hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt a small smile find it’s way on my lips, but it didn’t last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedric walked beside me, almost protectively, while we walked to the common room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I said the password, and I got a few stares from those who were sitting in the common room for lunch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedric walked me up to my room, and offered to stay, but I told him to go have lunch and I’d see him at dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I saw River resting on my desk with a letter in her beak. I took it, and saw that It was from Leighla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dear Davina,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad and I miss you too. Dad wanted me to tell you he would be at the school for a while, and that he’s going to some big grand feast and will see you there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked around your room and bathroom, but I couldn’t find your medicine. I can see if Dad can get some more soon if you want? Write back please!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Love, Leighla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ps. I’m working on my cursive!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I swore I brought it with me, it has to be with my things. I decided to unpack the rest of my things, and after I did, I couldn’t find my medication.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I decided to lay down and wonder why my dad would be here, and where he would be sitting because if he’s sitting up with Moody, Moody would definitely tell my dad what I did, and he will be mad at me, and he will send me to Azkaban.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My breath started picking up to a faster pace, and I started to freak out. I was going through everything again looking for the bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I started to tug on my hair, and prevent myself from screaming. I started going through my bookshelf full of spells and potions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I skimmed through book after book, trying to find something that will help me calm down temporarily. I found a few potions but those take a bit to brew, and I would have to find the ingredients to do it with. So, I looked through spell books, and I found a fuzzy mind jinx.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s supposed to make the target's mind go fuzzy and cloudy, so they are calm and forget what they are doing in the moment. It lasts for about a half hour before things will slowly go back to normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took out my wand with my left hand, and I said the incantation, “Caput nubilum,” with my wand pressed up against my left temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My head became cloudy and relaxed. My breath slowed, and my body relaxed. My vision was a bit darker and less vibrant, but everything was clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I layed down on my bed, and let my thoughts disappear. I stayed in this position for a good 10 minutes, before things seemed completely fine. I then worked up the courage to leave my room, and go to lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I arrived at the great hall, it was the end of lunch, and some students were leaving. I still didn’t have an appetite for anything. I sat down next to Ron who was pigging out like always, and across from Hermione. Harry was sat across from Ron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Davina, are you okay?” Harry asked hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am just fine,” I said with a smile. “I’m also going to be in the next class with you, I believe it’s potions, then after that is care of magical creatures.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but potions class is taught by Snape,” Hermione stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and? We will all be fine. What’s the worst that can happen? I have to make a few potions but I don’t have any ingredients. When’s the first trip to Hogsmeade?” I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry and Hermione give each other a weird look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re acting a bit off, are you sure you want to go to class?” Hermione questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, it’s my first day, I can’t miss everything, that would look so bad on me. And I’m really fine, I’m feeling great. Don’t worry I’ll slowly go back to normal in like twenty minutes, I’m fine.” I ensure them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron looks at me now worried. “What did you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do anything illegal,” I laugh at how ridiculous I sound. “Well, not since this morning, but that’s in the past now, and it doesn’t matter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Davina I think you should go to Madam Pomfrey-” Harry started, but I quickly interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For me to go to Madam Pomfrey I would have to feel bad, but I feel good. I’m going to class because I’m fine, I will see you all there,” I say, with my mind floating, and carrying my body out of the great hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I slowly made my way to the potions room in the dungeons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grant!” Blaise's voice is heard from behind me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turn around and with him, I unfortunately see the royal Blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blaise! What’s up,” I smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to see how you are...especially after DADA class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, thank you for checking in, but I’m doing great. Like I feel good, you know?” I said a little loopy like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise and Blondie look at each other for a second, before looking toward me again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t in Divination, and I was concerned…” Blaise said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m glad you care Blaise, you’re a great friend,” I smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look over to Blondie and he’s staring weirdly amused at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you take a picture, Blondie, it lasts longer,” I laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I see whatever you did to yourself hasn’t affected your attitude...yet,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said I did anything to myself?” I question him, even though he’s right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you didn’t just smoke a joint, and drink a bottle of firewhiskey?” Blondie asked accusingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I fake gasp. “That would be illegal, and like I said to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, I haven’t done anything illegal...since this morning,” I laugh a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but you definitely did something, and I’m sure Snape isn’t going to want you acting like that in his class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of student would I be, to miss my head of house’s class?” I ask sarcastically. “I’m glad to see that you care though. It’s very thoughtful of you,” I smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last thing I am is thoughtful, and I don’t care,” he snarls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blaise I have to tell you a secret but blondie can’t hear,” I whisper loudly to Blaise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me Blond-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I was talking to you Mr.” I interrupted Blondie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I got on my tippy toes and I grabbed Blaise's shoulder for support, and I whispered: “I put a spell on me to let go of my nerves. So Blondie’s right I did do something, but don’t tell him I said he was right. He’s arrogant enough as it is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I went back away from his ear, and gave him a little kiss on the cheek, and said that I’d see him during potions. I thought I saw a little blush on Blaise’s cheek and Blondie looked like he could punch a wall before I turned away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I went in and took a seat, and thankfully there weren't any assigned seats...yet. I don’t want to speak too soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Gryffindor trio walked in and took a seat at my table with me. Harry sat next to me asking if I wanted to be his partner because Hermione claimed that Ronald can’t do anything right, and she cares more about his grade than Ron himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I had written down the ingredients for a calming potion, even though I am fond of this spell. These potions will last longer. The potion we are making today is Dreamless Sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look over the ingredients, while Harry is looking over the instructions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Davina, why don’t you grab the ingredients and put them in, while I do...everything else. I would let you do it, but you seem a little out of it,” Harry said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m perfectly fine, and I’d make the potion myself, but since you insist,” I say, giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I dreamily walked to the supply closet, and I grabbed all of the ingredients except one. It was on a shelf that I couldn’t reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an attempt to be able to get it, I put the ingredients I had already got on the table next to me, and I went up on my tippy toes to see if I could reach even then, I couldn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A large pale hand reaches over my head, and grabs the ingredient I needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need this?” Malfoy says with a fake friendly voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” I reached for it, but he held it over his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you can reach it, I’ll give it to you,” He smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I glare at him for a moment, then I see Blaise come up from behind Malfoy, and since Blaise was slightly taller, he could grab it out of Malfoy’s hand, and that’s exactly what he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise sent me a charming smile, as he handed me the ingredient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Blaise,” I smile at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just did that cause she kissed you,” Blondie sneers at Blaise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least I can get a girl to kiss me,” Blaise fires back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right. I don’t know who would kiss an arrogant snob like you,” I say to Blondie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better watch it, unless you want everyone finding out about Mason,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My face goes from a glare to stone cold. “You have no idea what you’re even talking about. You don’t know anything about this person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” He smirks down at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dare you. Try to find out, and see what happens. Wouldn’t want everybody to know about you and your fathers quality time,” I put an evil smile on my face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The potion was wearing off and I felt it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco glared at me and I pushed past him. I walked back to my table suddenly feeling the bad feelings coming back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hated this feeling. I liked it better when I was on the spell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s make this the best potion ever, and then we can get out of here,” I said to Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed,” Harry said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We made the potion, and Snape checked it. He insulted Harry, while he complimented my work, which doesn’t make any sense because we have the same potion, but I wasn’t going to say anything about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape instructed us to throw empty the cauldrons, then leave. I told Harry that I will take care of the cauldron. I slowly cleaned up my desk, while everyone was beginning to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once there were a few students minding their own business, I decided to bottle the dreamless sleep. This should last me about a week before I need to make more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the students have left, and so did Snape. I tucked the big bottle of dreamless sleep into my bag, and I made my way back over the the supply cabinet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked back at my piece of paper that had the ingredients for a drought of peace, and carefully grabbed the ingredients and placed them quietly and gently in my bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I went to turn around there was the tall, I guess handsome, blonde standing there with his arms crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well well, stealing potion ingredients. What’re you making?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s none of your concern,” I defended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure Snape would love to hear about this,” he struts up to me. “I’ll make you deal, you tell me what you’re making, and I won’t tell Snape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’m making draught of peace—and before you say something—I realize that it’s something you learn in sixth year, but I wanted to challenge myself. I’m doing this for educational purposes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sure,” he said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?” I asked almost offendedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means that I don’t believe you. You no doubt need the dreamless sleep—and that’s why you took it. However, I have suspicions about the draught of peace, but I will figure it out soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m flattered you’re so interested in my life, you should get one yourself,” I sent him a sarcastic smile, and left the potions classroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem to like to do that,” Malfoy, said from behind me as we are walking to the Slytherin common room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like to do a lot of things, you’re going to have to be more specific,” I said, not looking back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like walking away,” He starts. “You insult or threaten me, and then you walk away without hearing a response. It’s quite rude actually, you could learn some manners.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>should learn some manners?” I repeated him, appalled. “I think </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> should learn some manners! You didn’t really give yourself a good first impression with me, and haven’t done anything to change the way I think about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear that you think about me,” I can feel his smirk from behind me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do not</span>
  </em>
  <span> think about you,” I said annunciating every word, turning back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a satisfied smirk on his face. “Are you sure about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Positive,” I say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly walks closer to me, but I refuse to walk back. That shows fear, and I am not scared of some arrogant bully. I’ve dealt with way worse, and I will not be seen as weak or vulnerable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he seems to notice this as well. His smirk now turns into an evil grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something else you want because if not, I’m going to go,” I said, hiding how flustered I was getting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying if I wanted something, you’d stay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stayed silent, and rolled my eyes. I turned away, but before I could get any further, Draco grabbed one arm with his hand and with his other hand, he grabbed my waist, backing me up to the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to go get ready for dinner, so let me go,” I demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, did you want to impress me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, my dad is coming for this feast for some reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smirk fades, and his face contorts into confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Odd,” he mumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so if you’ll excuse me,” I said, taking his hand off of my waist and arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I then walked into my room, and I hid the potion and potion ingredients in my bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I got out my cauldron and I started to brew the draught of peace carefully. I can’t mess this up. I need this.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>